


Earth Bound

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Trapped in a human body, Duo Maxwell must uncover a way to unblock his powers before he finds everything ripped from him again. Who will pay the price? What will Duo decide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/gifts).



Duo looked around the club. It was packed with humans sweating and gyrating against each other. It was disgusting yet appealing. He moved through the thick crowd with an unnatural grace. The humans paid him no mind, which he was just fine with. 

 

When he made it to the bar, he signaled the bartender to give him their strongest drink. It had just arrived when a lithe blond haired man leaned against the bar next to him. 

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” The man asked.

 

Duo arched an eyebrow at him and took a sip of his drink before responding, “As a matter of fact, it did.” 

 

The man looked surprised at his answer. Duo took the time to look at the man. Below the golden hair was tan skin, sky blue eyes, and a body that most would kill for. 

 

“I’m Quatre.” The man said after a moment. 

 

“Duo.” He introduced himself. 

 

Quatre grinned at him, “Wanna dance?”

 

Duo considered him before nodding. He downed his drink and allowed the blond to pull him onto the dance floor. He took a hold of the human’s thin hips and pulled him against him as they began to move in time with the music. 

 

It had been a while since he’d last held anyone in his arms. The feeling was intoxicating. After several songs, Duo maneuvered them off the off the dance floor until he could press the human against the wall to claim his mouth. 

 

He heard the human squeak in surprise before he quickly returned the kiss. Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo’s neck and pulled them closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. 

 

“You wanna get out of here?” Quatre asked as he broke the kiss.

 

“You’re inviting a complete stranger into your house?” Duo asked him.

 

“I am.” Quatre answered, “You in or not? Because I really want to get laid tonight.”

 

“Sure.” Duo replied as he looked Quatre up and down, “I’ll rock your world blondie.”

 

“We’ll see.” Quatre grinned as he grabbed Duo’s hand and led him out of the club. 

 

Duo followed him willingly and admired Quatre’s pert ass as they walked. 

 

“Are you staring at my ass?” Quatre asked as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Yes.” Duo answered bluntly. 

 

Quatre chuckled and grinned at him, “You’re very blunt.”

 

“No, I’m quite long.” Duo replied.

 

Quatre paused and tilted his head confused. 

 

“I am confused as to why you think my dick is blunt when you have yet to see it.” Duo continued. 

 

Quatre snorted and quickly covered his mouth to smother his giggle. Once he had control of himself he shook his head, “I wasn’t talking about your… about the size of your penis. I was referring to the way you talk.”

 

“What is wrong with the way I talk?” Duo asked, head tilted to the side in confusion, “I’m speaking plain human.”

 

“Human? No, you’re speaking English.” Quatre gently corrected, “And there is nothing wrong with the way you talk.”

 

“Then why are you saying it is blunt?” Duo asked.

 

“Well, I could stand here and explain it to you… or we could finish going to my place to fuck.” Quatre told him. 

 

“Are you being blunt?” Duo questioned.

 

“Yes, yes I am.” Quatre answered, “Now, are we going to go fuck or not?”

 

“Yes.” Duo responded. 

 

“Good answer.” Quatre told him as he tugged on Duo’s hand to get him to walk again, “By the way… how drunk are you?” 

 

“I am not intoxicated.” Duo said, “What made you believe I am intoxicated?”

 

“No reason.” Quatre said as he pulled Duo down a side alley and through a door that was cracked open, “Can’t go through the front. I don’t want the doorman to tell my father that I brought someone home with me.”

 

“Your father doesn’t approve of you sleeping with the male species?” Duo questioned.

 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Quatre asked and he pulled Duo to the stairs, “And my father is very religious.”

 

“Do you not care what your father thinks?” Duo pondered.

 

“I do care. That’s why he doesn’t know I’m gay.” Quatre informed him as he exited the stairwell and pulled Duo to a door. He quickly unlocked it and pulled Duo inside, “Now no more questions. It’s time to fuck.”

 

Quatre led Duo to the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Duo let him as the blond seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Quatre quickly had them stripped of their clothing and then they were rolling around on the bed, kissing and grinding against each other. 

 

“I want you in me.” Quatre moaned as he gripped Duo’s shoulders tightly.

 

Duo leaned back and looked down at the human. He quickly went through what he knew of human intercourse before he nodded, “Where is your lubrication?”

 

“In the drawer.” Quatre answered pointing at the nightstand. He wiggled out from underneath Duo and crawled over to the drawer. He pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. 

 

Duo stared and reached down to stroke himself. Quatre turned around and licked his lips as he saw what Duo was doing. He held out the lube to Duo who shook his head.

 

“No, you do it.” Duo told him, because he wasn’t sure if he knew what he was supposed to do.

 

Quatre nodded and settled back against the pillows. He spread his legs as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Then he reached down to tease his hole, the entire time he was watching Duo’s face. He pressed one finger in, moaning softly as he twisted his wrist in to find his prostate. 

 

Duo moaned as he watched. He inched closer as if to get a better view. 

 

“Like what you see?” Quatre panted as he added a second finger.

 

The fallen angel nodded and Quatre pressed the tube of lube into his hand.

 

Duo looked at it and then back at Quatre.

 

Quatre had a concerned yet amused look his face, “Lube up your cock.”

 

“Ahh.” Duo nodded as he flicked the cap open and poured some onto his palm. 

 

Quatre groaned as he watched. He reached up and pulled Duo down for a kiss as he slipped a third finger inside his still tight hole. 

 

“Fuck… I want in you.” Duo told him as he pulled away.

 

“Almost ready…” Quatre panted as he stretched himself. 

 

Duo groaned, eyes locked on Quatre’s hand as the human pulled his fingers free. Quatre leaned up and kissed him as Duo scooted closer. Within moments Duo was pressing into the human who moaned and writhed in pleasure after him. 

 

For Quatre, having Duo in him was like an out of body experience. It was wild and untamed and he loved every second of it. 

 

For Duo, it was a learning moment on how durable and flexible humans were. He was careful, taking his time to learn the limits of his own human body. 

 

The next morning found Duo quietly dressing in an attempt to leave before his one night stand could wake. As he was slipping out of the bedroom a voice raspy from sleep spoke up.

 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

 

Duo paused and turned to look at the human. Quatre had propped himself up on one elbow with his head cradled in his hand. 

 

“Uhh…” 

 

“Get back here.” Quatre ordered, “I want another round.”

 

Duo gulped. Did this normally happen with one night stands? He pulled his shirt back off and crawled back onto the bed where Quatre pulled him in for a kiss. It looked like he was staying longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Wings could be heard shifting as their owners walked around. _

 

_ “You interferred.” A silky voice whispered. _

 

_ In the otherwise quiet room it might as well have been a shout. _

 

_ “I couldn’t just let them die! There were innocents there! Children!” He exclaimed angrily as he struggled against the chains binding him to the floor. _

 

_ “You were given orders. Do nothing.” The same silky voice snarled. _

 

_ “The orders were bullshit! I couldn’t do nothing while innocents died!” He spat. _

 

_ “You’re the angel of death not the angel of life! You collect the souls of the dead. Nothing more.” Prussian blue eyes glared at him. _

 

_ “Screw you! Without death there is no life and without life there is no death! They are tied together and none of those should have died! None of them!” Violet eyes glared back. _

 

_ “Silence. You are to be bound and sent back to Earth as one of those that you so badly wish to protect.” A smirk formed on a perfectly chiseled face.  _

 

_ A startled gasp, not from the bound angel, could be heard. _

 

_ “I… you’re banishing me?” Violet eyes grew wide. _

 

_ “Think of this as your second chance to do as you are told. You will have no power. No wings. You will be human. This is your punishment.” Smug satisfaction was promident on the chiseled face, “There is a human that is to die. You will eventually meet them and you will not intervene with what is planned. If you behave we’ll raise you back up to your former glory.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Good boy. Now scream for me.”  _

 

_ A firm, stone like hand reached out and grasped his jaw. _

 

_ His screams filled the heavens as his wings and abilities were bound. On Earth storm clouds gathered, his screams became thunder, and his fall became lightning.  _

* * *

 

He woke with a gasp, his heart pounding against his ribs, the scar over it felt raw and angry. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, panting as the night he fell continued to flash before his eyes.

 

A small, lithe body stirred beside him, “Duo? You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Duo whispered, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Another nightmare?”

 

“Something like that.” 

 

His lover shifted and within a few seconds Duo felt a warm body press against his back. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No. Go back to sleep, Quatre.”

 

“It’s almost time to get up.” Quatre whispered as he trailed a hand down Duo’s chest, “We have time for some fun before we need to get ready for the day.”

 

Duo started to say no but then hesitated. Perhaps Quatre’s delicious body was just what he needed to distract himself. He turned and pushed Quatre down onto his back. How badly he wished he could just let loose with Quatre but the blond was human and he was still an angel no matter how tightly his abilities were bound. 

 

Half an hour later Quatre stepped out of the bathroom to find Duo already dressed and the bed made.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Quatre said.

 

“I didn’t have anything else to do.” Duo shrugged.

 

Quatre smiled at him and walked over to kiss him. When he pulled away he caressed Duo’s face, “My father is coming over tonight. Wants to make sure I’m not ruining the family name.”

 

“Oh?” Duo asked, “Should I stay away then?”

 

Quatre sighed, “Unfortunately yes. I don’t know how he would react if he found out we were together.”

 

“Okay.” Duo nodded, “I’ll see you later then.”

 

He lowered his head to kiss Quatre and pulled the blond closer as the kiss became heated. He trailed kisses down Quatre’s jaw to his neck and purposely bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“Ahh… Duo!” Quatre moaned, “Stop that! You’re going to leave a mark!”

 

“Too late.” Duo grinned as he kissed the mark before grabbing his jacket and briefcase. 

 

“Duo!” Quatre shouted after him.

 

Duo’s laughter was the only answer before he heard the door open and then close. 

 

Quatre sighed and went back into the bathroom to find something to cover the mark with. 

 

Hours later when he arrived home from a busy day at work, he found that his father had let himself into the apartment and was sitting on his couch while thumbing through a few files.

 

“You’re late, Quatre.” Zayeed said sharply as he closed the files and threw them on the table.

 

“I apologize father.” Quatre grit out, “I was held up at work.”

 

“Sit.” Zayeed ordered.

 

Quatre bit his cheek to hold back the remark that it was his apartment, not his fathers. He set his briefcase down on the coffee table, shrugged off his suit jacket, and sat down in his brown leather recliner.

 

“What did you want to meet about father?” Quatre asked politely. 

 

“It’s time you start taking on more of the family responsibilities.” Zayeed informed him, “Starting Monday morning, you will be taking over the local branch of WEI.”

 

Quatre stared at him startled. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. The local WEI branch, while small, was quickly gaining more business.

 

“Of course, father.” Quatre managed to say, “Is that all?”

 

“No.” Zayeed scoffed, “It is also time for you to continue the family line. I have made suitable arrangements for you. You will meet your betrothed tomorrow for dinner at seven.”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of finding my own spouse, father.” Quatre nearly spat out, “I don’t need you to find one for me.”

 

“Think of it as a business arrangement.” Zayeed informed him, “I am your boss and I am ordering you to meet this girl.”

 

“And if I don’t?” Quatre asked.

 

“Then you will no longer be the Heir of the Winner family.”

 

Quatre sucked in a breath and watched as his father stood, gathered his things, and left the apartment. As soon as his father had cleared the door Quatre pulled his phone out and dialed Duo’s number.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Duo my father just threatened to basically disown me!” Quatre rushed out.

 

_ “What?” _

 

Quatre could tell Duo was confused just by his voice, “Can you come over? It’ll be easier to explain in person.”

 

_ “I made plans since you told me to stay away tonight.” _

 

“Please!” Quatre begged.

 

_ “I can be there in an hour.” _

 

“Thank you!” Quatre breathed out.

 

Duo hung up and Quatre went to change clothes. When Duo arrived an hour later he let himself into Quatre’s apartment and found the blond curled up asleep on the bed. He gave a fond smile and tucked the blond in before shedding his clothes and curling up behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly three months since Duo had met Quatre and his one night stand with the lithe blond had turned into something resembling a relationship. 

 

Though Duo was still confused about human relationships. He was used to quick fleeting sex that never left him feeling fulfilled. He wasn't quite sure what to think of… whatever this was with the blond.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Quatre asked him.

 

Duo blinked and turned his head to see Quatre staring at him in concern.

 

"Human relationships are strange." Duo told him.

 

Quatre giggled. He'd grown used to Duo's strange way of talking, "How is it strange?"

 

Duo shrugged, "Where are we going?"

 

"To get groceries." Quatre informed him as he squeezed Duo's hand, "We're almost out."

 

Another thing that was strange to Duo. He spent at least four nights a week at Quatre's and the blond didn't seem to mind at all.

 

"Come on." Quatre said as he led Duo into a store, "It shouldn't take us long to get everything we need."

 

Duo followed behind the human and put items in the cart as directed. They had made it halfway through Quatre's list when they nearly ran into someone Quatre obviously knew, if the way he happily started talking to them was any indication. 

 

Duo stood back and observed the new male.  Something was off about him. It took him far longer than it should have to recognize what the male was.

 

_ Demon. _

 

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed happily.

 

"Hello Quatre." Trowa the demon replied, "It's good to see you. Who is your friend?"

 

"This is Duo." Quatre said as he introduced the two, "Duo I'd like you to meet my good friend Trowa. Trowa this is Duo my… boyfriend."

 

Wait… boyfriend? Duo looked at Quatre with confused eyes.

 

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked, "He looks confused."

 

Quatre smiled sheepishly at Duo, "Sorry… is that okay?"

 

Duo nodded still unsure of what a boyfriend was.

 

Quatre beamed at him and Duo gave a small smile back.

 

"Cute." Trowa smirked.

 

Duo turned back to the Demon and growled.

 

"Feisty." Trowa said grinning, "I like 'em feisty."

 

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, "Shush!"

 

"I'm only teasing… mostly." Trowa laughed as he ruffled Quatre's hair.

 

"Are you also here grocery shopping?" Quatre asked.

 

"No, just here grabbing some dog food." Trowa informed him.

 

"Would you like to shop with us or do you need to get back?" Quatre inquired.

 

"I don't mind shopping with you." Trowa grinned, "Gives me a chance to know your friend better."

 

Duo frowned. He didn't like that idea at all.

 

"Great!" Quatre exclaimed as he grabbed both of them and pulled with surprising strength for a human.

 

As they shopped Trowa and Quatre talked with Duo grunting out one or two words here and there. He didn't like this Trowa, didn't trust him at all. 

 

Afterwards Trowa insisted on walking them back to Quatre's apartment and nothing Duo did could persuade him otherwise.

 

"Really, Trowa, you didn't have to walk us back." Quatre told him.

 

"It's no problem. Besides, not sure if that one would be able to protect you if anyone tries to mug you." Trowa said.

 

Duo growled at him, "I can protect him better than you can."

 

"Oh really? Cuz word on the street is that you fell." Trowa casually mentioned.

 

Duo growled. He dropped the bags he was carrying and lunged at Trowa. He didn't expect for the Demon to side step or for him to twist and press him against the wall.   
  


Trowa leaned in close as he held Duo’s arms behind his back to whisper against his ear, “You’re fighting just like a human, Oh Mighty Angel of Death…”   
  


“Screw you Demon!” Duo growled.   
  


“Both of you stop it now!” Quatre exclaimed angrily, “Trowa let Duo go!”   
  


“If any harm becomes him because of you, I will have your head.” Trowa warned before he let Duo go.   
  


Duo pushed him away and was prepared to attack him again when Quatre cleared his throat.   
  


“Just what do you two think you’re doing?” The human demanded, “Just because you don’t like someone doesn’t mean you can just attack them!”   
  


Trowa listened bemused as Quatre lectured them. After a few minutes of the blond ranting he stepped forward and captured the humans lips in a kiss. He could feel the fallen Angel glaring at his back and smirked as he pulled away.   
  


Quatre stared up at him, dazed, as Duo growled angrily at Trowa.   
  


“I’ll see you overmorrow, Quatre.” Trowa purred as he turned and walked away.   
  


Duo stalked towards Quatre and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull the small human to him, “Mine.” He growled as he moved them towards Quatre’s apartment.   
  


Once there, Duo pressed Quatre against the wall and ravaged the blonds mouth with his own as they ground against each other.   
  


“Duo… ahh… please!” Quatre panted as he begged Duo to take him.   
  


Duo nipped Quatre’s bottom lip, harder than he meant to and pulled away to get control of himself. He took several deep breaths as Quatre’s hands rubbed his back.   
  


“Duo…?”   
  


“I’m fine.” Duo told him as he looked up. He grabbed Quatre’s hand and led him to the bedroom where he pressed the lithe blond down and began stripping their clothing off.    
  


Soon after Duo was pressing into Quatre a little harder and rougher than he normally would, “Mine.” Duo growled over and over.    
  


Quatre moaned at the rougher than usual treatment and clutched at Duo tightly, “Yours!”   
  


Later, when they lay panting and stated, Quatre curled up against Duo and fell into an exhausted sleep. Once Duo was sure Quatre wouldn’t wake, he slowly climbed out of bed and dressed before leaving the apartment to go to the same alley they’d been in earlier.    
  


“I know you’re here.” He said into the darkness, “Show yourself.”   
  


“I must say, I’m surprised you came back.” Trowa admitted as he stepped out of the shadows, “Where’s Quatre?”   
  


“Asleep.” Duo answered, “Why do you care?”   
  


“I’ve taken it upon myself to watch over him.” Trowa informed him, “Too many strange ‘accidents’ happen around him. He’s one of the few remaining pure humans there are and I’d hate to see anything happen to him.”   
  


“If he’s so pure, why do you want to protect him?” Duo asked confused, “You’re a Demon! A powerful one at that! You should be trying to corrupt him!”   
  


“I could do that, yes.” Trowa agreed, “But that is boring. Protecting him is so much more fun.”   
  


Duo growled, “Stay away from him.”   
  


“No.” Trowa told him, “Tell me, why did the oh so Powerful Angel of Death fall?”   
  


“That’s none of your business.” Duo spat.    
  


Trowa shrugged, “I heard it was because you tried to save some humans that were marked for death.”   
  


“They weren’t marked for death.” Duo growled, “It was a test of obedience. Letting innocent humans die. I’ve been given a second chance and I have no intention of failing this time.”   
  


Duo turned to walk away but Trowa’s next words had him freezing where he stood.   
  


“Oh? So you’re going to let more innocent humans die?” Trowa asked.   
  


“If I must.” Duo answered.   
  


“Heaven must be more corrupt than I thought.” Trowa muttered, “What if their next target is Quatre? Would you still stand by and do nothing as he dies?”   
  


Duo sucked in a breath as he felt his body go cold at the thought of Quatre dying. When he looked back over his shoulder at Trowa the demon was gone, leaving him standing alone in the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you meeting with her today?" 

"Who? Miss. Relena?" Quatre asked, "I am. We agreed to meet up even though we have no intention of going through with the engagement."

Duo hummed and flopped back onto the bed as he watched Quatre dress.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're jealous." Quatre told him as he turned to face Duo.

"I'm not." Duo replied as he sat back up.

"I know we've both been busy with work lately but this weekend, why don't we just stay here and just relax?" Quatre asked.

"That sounds nice." Duo gave him a smile, "I have back to back cases today and another early in the morn, so I'll probably head back to my place tonight."

"Alright." Quatre pouted, "Do you have time for breakfast before you go?"

"Yeah, a quick breakfast." Duo agreed as he stood, "Let me get dressed and I'll join you."

Quatre smiled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. 

By the time Duo exited the bedroom Quatre was standing to leave.

"Sorry, I'm being called into the office." Quatre apologized.

Duo frowned, "It's fine. I should probably head into the office too."

"Sorry." Quatre apologized again as he walked over and pressed a kiss to Duo's lips then he was walking out the door with a wave to Duo.

Duo sighed and picked up the briefcase that Howard had given him after the man found him shortly after his fall.

Though the more he thought about the strange man that was Howard, the more he realized that the man couldn't be human.

Duo rubbed his shoulders as he walked out the door, his body ached and he felt tired. His human body was quick to tire and always seemed to require sustenance. It was annoying and prevented him from finding a way to unlock his powers.

Hours later Duo walked into his apartment. He dropped his briefcase onto a nearby chair before pulling off the suffocating garment that humans called 'suits'. 

He pulled on silk sleep pants and turned to go into his kitchen to give his human body the sustenance it required. As he entered he felt another presence nearby and growled.

"What are you doing in my home, demon?" He snarled as he entered the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen island was the Demon Trowa. He was eating a sandwich and a bottle of beer next to him.

"Eating a very good sandwich." Trowa informed him.

Duo growled and moved to knock the food and beer off the counter only to find himself on his back with Trowa straddling him. He hadn't even seen the Demon move.

He coughed, sucking in breath he hadn't even known he'd lost. 

"I come here to offer you help and this is how you greet me?" Trowa asked, sarcasm dropped from his lips.

"Fuck you!" Duo gasped as he attempted to push Trowa away.

“Tempting, but that’s not why I’m here.” Trowa purred in Duo's ear, "Now I'm going to let you up. If you try to attack me again, I'll withdraw my offer."

"You haven't said what the offer is." Duo snarled.

"True, I haven't." Trowa admitted as he easily stood and pulled Duo to his feet. He moved back to his chair and resumed eating his sandwich.

"Well?" Duo demanded, "What offer do you have for me, Demon?"

Trowa hummed and swallowed a large gulp of beer before he answered, "You want to unbind your abilities and protect Quatre, correct?" He asked and at Duo's nod he continued, "Let me help you train."

"Train?" Duo asked confused.

"Do you really think your current body can handle your power? A body that can barely hold you at your current power? No. You need to strengthen your body and I can help."

Duo eyed him skeptically, "Why would a Demon want to help me?"

"Because I want to." Trowa shrugged, "Take it or leave it."

"How long do I have to consider?" Duo asked him.

"Hmm… a week." Trowa decided, "If you haven't decided by then, then we know what your answer is."

And with that Trowa disappeared in a whirl of black feathers.

Duo glared at the spot where the Demon had been before he started cleaning up the food that had been left out. While doing so he found a sandwich that had been wrapped up with his name on it.

_ The first step in growing stronger is eating right, Duo. I restocked your fridge with healthy food. _

_ -Trowa _

Duo scowled and considered throwing the sandwich away but a long, pushed away, memory of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen came to the forefront of his thoughts. They would be so ashamed of him for throwing away perfectly good food.

He sighed and sat down to eat it before going to stretch out on his too large, too empty bed.

By the time the weekend came around Duo was exhausted. Friday night was spent in his apartment with Quatre snuggled happily in his arms. 

Saturday morning was spent eating breakfast in bed while watching random movies on the tv. 

In fact, the only time they left the bed was when they needed something.

It was nice, Duo thought, to not do anything except lay in bed with someone you cared about. They hadn't done anything sexual at all and it was rather refreshing. 

Quatre had turned off his phone so his father couldn't track it and was pleased with how their relaxing weekend was going. 

It wasn't until after Quatre had fallen asleep on Saturday night and when Duo was close to sleep himself that he felt the presence of Trowa in the room.

Duo opened his eyes to glare sleepily at the Demon that was laying just behind Quatre.

As Duo opened his mouth to say something Trowa smirked and held a finger to his lips before gesturing to Quatre.

Duo continued to glare at him but wasn't fazed in the slightest when Trowa snapped his fingers and seemingly froze time.

"Have you made any thoughts about what you'd like to do?" Trowa asked before Duo could say anything. 

"You said I had a week." Duo replied. 

"And you do." Trowa agreed, "I'm just curious. I thought an Angel of your power and rank would have come to a decision by now."

Duo looked away, "Why do you care, Demon? What's in it for you?"

"I already told you." Trowa responded, "I don't want to see Quatre hurt. As for what's in it for me? Simply the fact that the only human I give a fuck about will survive whatever it is that the Angels have planned."

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Why what?" 

"Why do you care about him?" Duo clarified, "Why is a Demon getting involved with human affairs?"

"Not all Demons are bad you know." Trowa informed him, "Just like not all Angels are good. The friend you made the last time you were sent down to mix with humans… what would you say if I told you he was a Demon?"

"You're lying." Duo said without hesitation.

"Oh? Am I?" Trowa asked as he sat up and climbed over Quatre's still form to crouch over Duo, "Am I?"

"It's not possible… he was human…"

"No he wasn't. He was there to protect the children but instead he found you. The Angel of Death inside a tiny human child." Trowa told him, "So tell me, oh mighty one, am I lying?"

Duo sucked in a breath. No it couldn't be true. Solo hadn't been a Demon. He would have known.

"Breathe." Trowa told him, "Whether you believe it or not, he was a Demon, a damn powerful one too. Duo, you need to make your choice soon. Time is running out."

"Where's your proof?" Duo demanded.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure you want proof?" He asked and at Duo's nod he sighed, "Fine."

With that he leaned down and pressed their lips together as his memories flowed into Duo.


End file.
